Current methods for selecting object at warehouses are slow, and subject to error. Users also herein known as selectors or pickers who are responsible for gathering items in a warehouse tend to make mistakes in reading the orders, selecting the correct object, the correct quantity of objects or generally being too slow.
In traditional logistic systems, warehousing plays the roles of storing and distributing objects. However, under the pressures of changing requirements, large amounts of complex data are needed to meet the various requirements in a warehouse system to make it safer for the workers and quicker to select objects.
In each technology regarding logistic centers, the use of the automated storage retrieval system (ASRS) is the best solution. Presently in Taiwan, automated storage retrieval systems are mostly used in material warehouses or delivery warehouses in factories. The basic process of ASRS is very simple. The basic unit of stocking/shipping is the pallet. In shipping processes, no picking mode is needed, so ASRS is mostly used for storage. However, while an automated system is installed in a logistic center, the problem of integrating the storage interface and the picking interface is created. A need has existed for an easy way to provide data to workers on the floor concerning location of objects for the purposes of picking.
Before introducing in detail the capabilities of the system of the invention, the problems of the present warehouse system with its limitations include:                a. the system needs to select objects manually, which often results in mistakes;        b. if the warehouse personnel leave, no one knows where the object is located;        c. while picking an object, individual personnel must decide if the item is the correct item to pick;        d. while checking an object that is picked, individual personnel must decide if an item is picked mistakenly;        e. the warehouse does not know on a real time basis the status of particular orders until all manual tickets are input for that day;        f. on a real time basis, it cannot be determine which objects belong to which manufacturers;        g. no real time inventory can be maintained;        h. there is no reservation capability to hold back or “skip” picking certain items.        
A need has existed to overcome the above problems the present invention has been designed to overcome these problems.